My personal thief
by Ella Taylor Cullen
Summary: A strange encounter with a thief at a CD store turns Bella's world upside down."Bella, I want you",his breathing became rough. "But right now I want that CD more!".Rated M for some lemony goodness.


**A/N: This story had been going in my head for a long time. I decided to write it down when I got a little spare time, so here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

BPov

"So, Starcraft-2 or Call of Duty?" Alice asked.

"I still haven't decided that." I replied as I parked my truck in front of _Em's game store_. I could hear someone shouting over the other end.

"Are you sure that you are giving Jake 3D game CD's for his birthday?"

"Alice, that's the tenth time you've asked me this question and still my answer is YES!" I shouted the last part so that she would not bug me again with same stupid question.

"Okay, don't shout. I'm just clarifying my doubts for the last time." she said. I thought I was a little harsh and instantly regreted shouting at Alice.

"But I still don't see the need for you to give him that. I thought you both were over that incident?" she asked.

"Even I thought so, but apparently stubborn Jacob Black cannot forgive innocent Bella Swan for breaking his CD's by mistake.", I sighed.

Alice laughed. "Oh, Bella. Since when did you become the innocent Swan? As far as I know you broke them by throwing it at him while you two were fighting over a piece of cake."

That made me smile, as I remembered Jake and me fighting two weeks ago. We were celebrating the opening of Sam and Emily's new restaurant in Port Angeles. Emily had prepared the cake and both Jake and me wanted the last piece.

When the fight finished I was left with a broken heel, cheese balls in my hair, a soda drenched dress and a screaming pixie lecturing me about ladylike behavior.

Jacob was in no better condition than me. His jeans were ripped, shirt torn into million pieces and he was howling like a wolf about the Cd's I broke and how they were so precious and some other crap.

My smile had now turned into a grimace.

"What the fuck! Go tell him that he deserves it and he just can't fucking sew me for his own fucking mistake."

That pulled me out of my thoughts and brought me to the present.

"Alice, what the hell is happening over there."

" Oh, that's just Rose shouting at some men who are ogling at her breasts and telling them to fuck off!"

"Typical Rosalie", we said together and laughed.

"You assholes! Tell that fucking bastard that I'll fucking kill him, then cut of his fucking balls, rip them apart and fucking put them up for sale on e-bay!"

I cringed.

"Bells, I have to go before Rose decides to act upon her words. And believe me Bella, by judging from the on her face, that is going to happen soon."

"Ok. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella"

I hit the end button and walked over to the entrance of the store. It was the most famous gamming store in Seattle. There was a bunch of teenage boys bickering over the new gamming portal.

I entered the store and was shocked. CD racks here, there…everywhere. Thousands of CD's for every type- PC games, playstation games. Xbox 360 games- the place was filled with it. How in the hell was I supposed to find Jake's birthday gift! This could take hours.

I scanned the store for someone I could ask for help. There was that bunch of teenage boys in the store. I could ask for help but then I would find myself as the star of their perverted thoughts.

There was one guy who decent enough but as I stepped forward to approach him a girl appeared from behind him. She looked at me, glared, and I decided I was better off.

There was another boy at the store. He looked around eighteen or nineteen. I could ask for his help.

He looked up as I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Bella." I stretched my hand.

"Hi! Seth.", he shook it.

"Um.. I was wondering if you could help me. This place is really big and I need to find some CD's. Could you ,please, guide me."

"Sure"

Within minutes I was standing in front of a huge rack of Starcraft-2 CD's. I was grateful to Seth. He didn't only guide me to the racks but also helped me decide which CD I should give Jake.

I carefully too out one CD and inwardly did a happy dance. At least this will make Jacob stop his mourning.

I proceeded towards the cash counter but someone blocked my way. I looked up and found myself staring at the most deep emerald green eyes. He was extraordinarily beautiful. His perfect cut jaw and high cheekbones. And those lips…those full kissable lips….hmm…And his hair, a stange shade of copper, screamed sex in every direction.

"Hello"

….

…

"Hell-o"

I got out of my trance.

"Hi"

He lips turned into a crooked grin and I finally took in his full appearance. He was wearing a white T-shirt and denim blue jeans and even in those simple clothes he looked so damn hot. He had a lean but strongly built figure. His broad chest was well shown by his T-shirt.

"I was just passing by this store and saw you", his voice was velvety soft and dripped honey. Yum…

I just kept looking so he continued.

"Well, I… I just…wanted to…"

He looked at the CD.

"tell you that… you…will not like this CD."

And then without a pause he snatched the CD and turned and started walking away.

What the hell just happened!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>


End file.
